Clary and Jace, The chance of a lifetime
by fanfictonfandoms
Summary: Loosely based off The Selection by Kiera Cass. Clary is a poor orphan who wants true love. Jace is the arrogant prince who needs a wife in order to become king. So, how will they find each other? It will be the chance of a life time. Sorry I suck at summarys, please give it a try!
1. Chapter 1

I didn't want to nope not gonna happen. Marrying the prince was not part of my life goal. Music is my hidden talent, i'm completely self taught so I am talented but not great. People don't know about my "talent" because I didn't want everyone to know that i'm a musical prodigy. It just wasn't normal for a poor person to think this way; to want to spend all their extra money and buy composition paper instead of more food. I'm an outcast .

Since the "king of all" decided that his asshole of a son needed a wife, all the names of the girls 19-23 years of age in our country are going to be entered into 'the competition of a lifetime' so he calls it. Just about every girl in my town is ecstatic to have a chance to marry the golden god called Prince Jace Herondale of Xenos. Not me. He is a pretentious douchebag with his cocky smirk and his tone. Something about that man really pushes my buttons. Although I have never met the guy, the interviews of him on my television say enough. Now I may have to marry him. Great.

Tonight they are going to announce the 'winners' of this competition. So before the show begins I take a quick shower.

With my damp hair in a loose braid down my back, I sit down on my worn out couch and tune in to the public address channel.

"Good evening citizens of Xenos," the king michel herondale announces to the camera," Tonight is a very special night for our family and also maybe for yours." This statement saddens me because i have no family left. Not a mother nor a father that can hug me, comfort me. "with this said, I now will announce the names of the 15 very lucky girls who will be staying with us and possibly marry my son, Jace Herondale. Without further adieu, Zacharee the names please."

"Out first lady to be entered is from Nalli, Indikay and her name is Isabelle Lightwood!" the announcer drones on until i'm about to turn off my old staticy tv until my town name catches my ear. "And last but certainly not least from Ninsake, Naraley Clarissa Fairchild


	2. Chapter 2

I'm still sitting on the faded couch watching Zacharee list off the names for the competition when I finally get really sick of listening to his nasally voice at the number 11 so I get off the couch to refill my popcorn and get a drink when something catches my ear, "and from the sector Nalii and the town Andorra, Clarissa Fairchild!" The last thing I see is my empty bowl of popcorn before it all goes black.

I groggily open my eyes and attempt to stand up. Bad move on my behalf. As soon as i'm on my feet I tumble back down to the floor. Deciding not to try and stand up I just lay there, my pathetic arse laying there on the dirty floor. Not five minutes later I hear a brisk knock on my door and I inwardly groan. Peeling myself off the floor, I trudge over to the door and open it. Standing in front of me is a palace guard. A handsome one at that. Of course I make a fool of myself and blurt out "I didn't do it!"

"Umm did not do what my lady?" The guard questions

"Oh, can I help you?" I rush out in one puff breath.

"Well i'm supposed to collect you for the palace," he states giving me a worried glance through his thick rimmed glasses.

"And for what exactly?" I question the man in my doorway.

He gives me a look of disbelief, then I remember. Oh. My. God. I might have to marry the prince.


	3. Chapter 3

**You're Lucky! Two chapters in one day! Comment if you're following/Favorited the story!**

**CLARY POV:**

Oh. My. God. I might have to marry the prince. I think I might be sick. Turning away from the guard I run down the short corridor that leads to my bedroom and the bathroom. Once in front of the toilet bowl all of my popcorn from the night before makes itself reappear in the bowl. I hear footsteps come from behind me and I feel soft hands massage my shoulders.

"You know most girls already had their bag packed and were ready to leave," The man says

"Well i'm not most girls," I reply, " i'm not one to fawn over some douche of a prince." The guard laughs and continues to massage my shoulders.

"You most certainly are not Ms. Fairchild." I look up at the guard and squint my eyes. Brown untameable hair, Brown eyes, glasses.

"Simon?!"

"I am hurt Fairchild!" he says while putting his hands on his chest mocking a wound.

"Simon!" I scream and jump up to give him a huge bear hug. Quite a feat for someone whose 5'3" Quick rundown. Simon Lewis was my best friend before my parents died

"Clary, i'd love to catch up sometime but, I have to escort you little troublemaker to the castle."

"Ugh fine where are the handcuffs," I say whilst putting my wrists out to him. At this he laughs so hard that his face turns red.

"just... come... on..." he says hiccuping. I feel a hand on the small of my back lightly pushing me towards the front of the house.

**In the car**

"So Clary how have you been? No lies! What happened to you?" Simon interrogates.

"Well..." how should I put this dispersing for five years is not easy to explain especially when death is involved, "mymomanddaddiedfiveyearsagosorryfornottellingyou." I rush out

"what?" he looks genuinely confused, "could you slow down?"

I sigh "My mom and dad died five years ago. I'm so sorry for not telling you sooner." Simon pulls me into his embrace so tightly that I can hardly breathe.

"By the angel Clary i'm so, so sorry."

"I miss them a lot but i'm mostly done greiving."

"How?"

"Do you remember that bus that drove off of the bridge into the sea? Yeah, they were on it."

I hear a coughing noise behind me and turn around "Now this is precious..."

**I know a cliffhanger I get it you hate me! 1 3 Fanfics till nest time y'all!**


End file.
